


Trivial. But Not Really

by itsscrow



Series: Ladies,Gentlemen and Wrench [4]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, I headcanon Wrench as Non-Binary, because this has also been sitting in my drafts for so long, mentions of Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsscrow/pseuds/itsscrow
Summary: Nothing bothered Wrench.





	Trivial. But Not Really

**Author's Note:**

> UAU I had an extremely difficult time putting my thoughts into words for this one so I left it as a WIP for an entire year. :^) was trying to put an experience I had into words but failed miserably lmao, damn what are words. rip me.
> 
> I'll probably come back to this one day.

Nothing bothered Wrench.

Scratch that.

Little bothered Wrench.

Seeing his face in the mirror? That bothers him. People seeing his face? No thanks.People staring at him? Hell no. People hurting his friends? Not on his watch. 

So yeah, a few things bothered him. But this? Him? Being what he knows he is? It didn't, it really didn't. So why was it that whenever he talks himself into telling someone he always loses his nerve? Why was it so hard to tell someone? Hell he had no problem with pronouns he just wanted his friends to know who he was.

Because gender was a concept that he didn't care about.

 

But clearly he did.

 

Maybe deep down,despite knowing full well his friends are good people, he was afraid of being rejected by the only people he could call home.

Isn't that the definition of home? Not where you came from, but where you belong? Dedsec was, to him at least, his home and his family. It was his life.

Perhaps the thought of losing all of that over something as, to him, as trivial as this was terrifying.

Maybe that's why Marcus was the first person he went to. 

If he accepted him, there was no doubt the rest of the team would as well. Marcus was the one person, despite being a newer member of the team, that he was comfortable around. The guy has already seen his face and stuck around, that had to mean something. If he didn’t understand then he would try to understand, and Wrench liked that about him.

That’s not to say that the rest of the team would flat out reject his very existence or that he didn’t trust them. He was just...simply more comfortable doing it one on one with the person he cared about the most.

Or perhaps it was the fact that Marcus was the one person he deeply cared about, whose opinion on himself mattered to him more than the rest of the team.

So yes, maybe that's why Marcus was the first person he went to.


End file.
